Bipolaire
by Oximore
Summary: Une simple histoire d'attraction et de répulsion... [slash EricRyan]


**Titre de la fic : **Bipolaire.

**Auteur : **Oximore

**Couple : **Eric/Ryan

**Fandom :** CSI Miami (les experts Miami)

**Thème :** # 4 # Toi et moi.

**Rating :** PG-13 ou PG-15 (encore une fois, je crois, ça dépend aussi de la sensiblité de chacun, il y a des insultes et des relations sexuelle clairement évoqué mais ni lemon ni lime à mon avis )

**Disclamer :** Beeeen rassurez moi, personne n'est stupide au point de penser que je possède les experts Miami hein?! Si c'était moi, les scénarios actuels seraient bien meilleurs, Natalia ne serait jamais entrée dans l'équipe, Ryan Wolfe serait bien mieux traité et Eric ne penserait pas_ seulement_ avec sa queue ;-) malheureuresement ce n'est pas le cas...

**¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤**

**Toi et moi, comme du sel sur la plaie.**

**Je ne t'aimais pas.**

**Avant même de te rencontrer je ne t'aimais pas.**

**Le nouveau, le bleu, le **_**remplaçant**_

**Tim.**

**Je n'avais jamais pensé que l'un de nous puisse mourir, Horation, Calli, Tim ou moi. Idiot n'est ce pas?**

**Mais CSI était un métier dangereux. Nous ne sommes pas aussi exposés que les flics, beaucoup moins que les démineurs, dont faisait autrefois partit Horation, mais cela restait dangereux. Je l'avais oublié.**

**Qui aurait cru que l'on pouvait mourir aussi simplement? On a beau la côtoyer quotidiennement, la mort peut encore vous prendre par surprise. La garce !**

**J'ai tout refusé en bloc, la mort, Tim et son manque d'intérêt pour ce putain de ****flingue****, toi.**

**Ryan Wolfe. À peine arrivé, déjà chez lui. Un goût de sel brula ma bouche la première fois que mon regard croisa le tien, et j'ai pensé comme un défi :**

**« Toi et moi n'existera pas. »**

¤¤¤¤

Toi et moi, comme de l'huile sur le feu.

Erick Delko, CSI, homme à femmes, d'origine cubaine, passionné, impulsif, _brulant_. Avant même de te rencontrer, je savais déjà tout cela. Comment, par qui, cela n'a que peu d'importance, ton portrait était tracé, et, crois le ou non, la personne qui me l'avait dressé t'appréciait.

La faute aux circonstances, et, j'en suis sur, à nos caractères respectifs, tu me détestas aussitôt.

J'étais fier, orgueilleux, effronté, trop sûr de moi pour mon propre bien. Je ne le nie pas, mais c'est ton caractère qui exacerbait tous ces traits de ma personnalité, occultant parfois le reste.

En cherchant à me faire accepter à tout prix, à vouloir obliger les autres à reconnaître ma valeur, j'ai obtenu le contraire. J'ai cumulé les erreurs, pris des risques. Un véritable fiasco.

Le vide laissé par Tim était bien trop grand à combler pour moi.

« Toi et moi n'existera sans doute jamais... »

¤¤¤¤

**Toi et moi, comme chien et chat.**

**Je ne saurais dire avec exactitude quand ma colère et ma rancoeur on commencé à se transformer.**

**Est-ce en voyant Alex s'attacher à toi si rapidement?**

**Est-ce en remarquant que, sous son apparente froideur, Calli commençait à t'apprécier, presque malgré elle?**

**Ou peut être le fait qu'Horatio t'accepte finalement comme l'un des nôtres.**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, ma colère et ma rancoeur s'étiolait, rendaient les armes, sans être remplacé par l'indifférence que j'espérais.**

**Ça a commencé par des regards. **

**Inconsciemment, mes yeux te cherchaient. « Pour te surveiller. » Deux fois plus quand la blonde Érica était dans les parages. Pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons que Calli.**

**J'étais plus concerné, merde, je peux me l'avouer, inquiet, et tout ce qui m'avaient tant déplut en toi commençaient à me plaire.**

**Orgueil, effronterie, maladresse.**

**Ça s'aggrava rapidement, comme un virus. Du respect, je passais à l'intérêt, et, avant que je n'en ai moi même conscience, l'intérêt se mua en attirance.**

**Natalia arriva à point nommé.**

**Je l'avais déjà remarqué, tu sais, avant ton arrivé. Jeune, jolie, de longs cheveux couleur miel, une peau mate, un corps souple et voluptueux. Une conquête facile. Un peu trop facile peut-être, mais qu'importe.**

**Elle espérait plus de moi que ce que je pouvais lui offrir, et, dans le même temps, elle n'était pas insensible à tes charmes. Garce ! J'avoue, j'étais très mal placé pour ce genre de remarque, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le penser une ou deux fois.**

**Peut être plus, à dire vrai.**

**Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si c'était de la jalousie, ou simplement une blessure d'égo qui tordait mes entrailles lorsque je vous ai vu partir ensemble. Avec mon argent. Merde, il n'y avait vraiment que toi pour être capable de me demander**_** mon **_**argent pour inviter Natalia à sortir.**

**Et que moi pour te le donner sans doute.**

**En étais-tu conscient? **

**L'avais tu senti? **

**Est-ce un jeu? Un test?**

**En tout cas, ça ne dura pas, elle et toi. Pas plus qu'elle et moi d'ailleurs.**

**J'étais coincé.**

**« Toi et moi existe? Non? »**

¤¤¤¤

Toi et moi, comme le chat et la souris.

Ce n'était pas si compliqué finalement.

Ce n'était pas simple non plus, mais qui a dit que seul les choses simples pouvaient être bonnes?

Tu m'attirais, cette évidence m'avait frappé aussi brutalement et soudainement qu'une droite en pleine figure. Et je pense que je t'attirais aussi.

Je devais t'attirer, non, pour que ce qui ne devait être qu'un affrontement de plus s'achève : toi et moi nous envoyant en l'air contre le mur d'une salle heureusement déserte.

Je ne me rappelle pas précisément comment c'est arrivé, juste qu'il était tard, que c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi et que c'était après la mort de Marisol. Sur le coup, j'ai cru que tu allais me frapper.

On n'en a pas parlé, ni pendant, ni après, une ou deux semaines plus tard, lorsque nous avons recommencé.

Je crois que je t'ai surpris.

Tu t'attendais peut être à une réaction violente de ma part, que je sois choqué, en colère, ou que je te prenne à part pour qu'on en parle.

Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Que tu étais le seul à pouvoir faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé?

Il était hors de question que je foute en l'air notre relation au labo maintenant, alors que nous étions enfin parvenus à un équilibre, pour une simple histoire de sexe. Car c'est tout ce que c'était, n'est ce pas?

C'est toi qui à fait le premier pas, après l'une de nos _altercations_.

Je finissais de me rhabiller, je m'apprêtais à sortir sans un mot, comme toujours, quand tu m'as arrêté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire?

Tu étais en jean, torse nu, ton t-shirt à la main, je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour le savoir.

-Comme si j'en avais la moindre idée!

Tu as ri légèrement, bien que je ne voie rien de drôle, et tu t'es approché de moi, me bloquant entre ton corps et la porte, et, lorsque je me suis retourné pour te demander de me laisser sortir, tu m'as embrassé.

Un baiser, avec un grand « B ».

Absolument rien à voir avec les autres baisers, brutaux, passionnels, que nous échangions parfois pendant le sexe et qui ne signifiaient rien. C'était doux, c'était _intime_, et ça impliquait bien trop de choses pour moi.

Mais, je ne t'ai pas repoussé.

Tu as reculé, souri, et tu as enfilé ton t-shirt d'un geste avant de quitter la pièce.

Je ne suis sorti que cinq minutes plus tard, sans parvenir à me sortir ce baiser de la tête.

« Toi et moi n'existe pas, n'est-ce pas? »

¤¤¤¤

**Toi et moi, comme la lune et le soleil.**

**La vie tient à peu de choses, la mort de Tim et de Marisol me l'ont apprit de façon à la fois claire et brutale. Il en était de même pour le bonheur selon ma soeur, il ne tenait à presque rien.**

**Pour elle, c'était la main de mon patron dans la sienne.**

**Pour moi, je n'en avais pas le plus petit atome d'idée.**

**Tu n'as rien demandé, rien exigé. Je crois que tu n'attendais rien de moi.**

**Je n'étais pas le premier homme avec lequel tu couchais. Je m'en rendais compte de plus en plus clairement au fil de nos **_**échanges**_

**Tu étais effronté, ne cédais jamais à rien, mais tu étais doué dans ce que tu faisais, et ce domaine n'échappait pas à la règle.**

**Pourquoi fallait-il que tu sois si doué dans tout ce que tu faisais?**

**Oh, ce n'était pas non plus la première expérience que j'avais avec un homme, mais la dernière fois remontait à loin.**

**Je ne saurais expliquer ce qui m'a poussé vers toi, cette sorte d'irrépressible attirance, ce besoin.**

**Aussi désuet que cela puisse paraître, je pensais souvent à nous comme à deux aimants, s'attirant et se repoussant constamment, sauf que, pour nous, il n'y avait pas d'explication scientifique au phénomène.**

**Bien sur, il était inenvisageable que cela ce sache, au labo ou ailleurs.**

**C'était une sorte d'accord tactique entre nous, tu n'en parlais pas et je faisais de même. Pas non plus de problème de fidélité ou autres. Ce n'était pas comme si nous avions une relation.**

**Ce qui n'empêchais pas le désagréable sentiment de jalousie de se répandre en moi comme un poison quand d'autres s'intéressaient à toi d'un peu trop près. Foutu instinct de mâle dominant qui me faisait garder mon territoire. On ne marche pas sur mes plates bandes impunément, qu'elles soient ouvertement définies ou non.**

**Après le baiser, les choses changèrent doucement entre nous.**

**Ce n'était plus que du sexe pur, mais plus de caresses, plus de préliminaires, et surtout, beaucoup plus de baisers.**

**Ce qui n'empêchait pas de rapides fellations pendant une pause, parfois au court de certaines enquêtes...**

**J'ai toujours été de nature joueuse, Le risque de se faire surprendre m'excitait.**

**Toi beaucoup moins. Tu protestais toujours mais finissais par te rendre. J'étais doué, moi aussi, et je savais te faire perdre la tête.**

**C'est moi qui t'ai invité chez moi le premier. Je savais que tu ne le ferais pas.**

**Tu as hésité, mais l'idée d'avoir tout le temps que nous voulions sans risque d'être surpris par qui que ce soit suffit à te convaincre.**

**Ça et le lit.**

**Ce fut notre première fois dans un lit, même si, concrètement, c'était la troisième fois de la soirée, le hall et le salon ayant été inaugurés les premiers dans l'urgence du désir. De véritable ados plein d'hormones!**

**Au début, tu partais dès que c'était fini, après une rapide douche, puis nos étreintes s'allongèrent, et tu restas une nuit entière.**

**Une nuit devint deux, deux devinrent trois, les jours devinrent des semaines, puis des mois et sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, tu vivais quasiment chez moi. Même si tu gardais ton appartement, et que tu y retournais souvent.**

**Personne ne sait au labo. Depuis que l'étape de l'appartement a été franchie, le besoin de te plaquer contre un mur au détour d'un couloir est moins obsédante, bien que toujours tentante. Personne n'est au courant, mais je crois bien qu'Horatio soupçonne quelque chose. Il est, terriblement clairvoyant.**

**Mais s'il sait, il n'en montre rien, hormis quelques regards entendus.**

**Je n'ai jamais parlé de sentiments, je n'ai rien promis. Toi non plus, mais pour le moment, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Toi, Ryan Wolfe, et moi, Éric Delko.**

**Juste **_**nous**_

**¤¤¤**

_**Arf... je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment utilisé ce thème de façon intéressante, mais bon, sur le coup, l'idée m'a paru bien... maintenant je ne suis plus aussi sure lol mais je post tout de même!**_

_**J'espère que ça plaira aux quelques personnes qui lisent ce fandom (youhouuuuuuuu je me sens bien solitaire d'un coup!!! Eh ooooh, y'a quelqu'un!!!).**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu (et si possible de laisser une review, peu importe le contenu XD... même si les compliments sont toujours appréciés!).**_

****

**_Rappel : Ecrit pour la communauté livejournal 30 baisers! (lien sur mon profil)._**


End file.
